


Young Dreamers

by caswell



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: The third-years have an early morning practice, leading to a few spilled feelings thanks to a special song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Comet (rougekid on Tumblr)! Love you, and enjoy~

“I've got two words for you: sing along!”

Mari’s voice rang bright, echoing in the sprawling space of her living room. It was early on a Sunday morning, yet she was still full of energy; thankfully, both of her guests could keep up- well, Kanan, anyway; it was yet to tell for Dia. They'd scheduled some time to practice as a section, given that they had the center part for the new Aqours’ first song as a complete group, so it was only the three of them.

Kanan was stiff; she was doing this instead of her morning run, but Mari could tell that wasn't why. Her guard was still up… which was understandable. A pang of guilt hit Mari, and she tried to shake it off as she hit the 'play’ button on her MP3 player. The music that Riko had arranged streamed from the speakers, starting off soft until the guitar kicked in, making Mari’s chest ache for some reason she couldn't place a finger on.

Hesitantly at first, then louder, Kanan’s voice filled the room.  _ “Even if we're always together, our hearts lose their way when we can't explain our feelings…”  _ The words sent shivers down her spine as she sang out, and she tried to keep her voice from trembling. Blessedly, her part was over in a few seconds, and she paused for Chika and You’s solos.  _ “...And sing together…” _

Dia’s rich voice followed Kanan’s right on cue, clear and strong despite only having warmed up a bit.  _ “Words aren't enough, as there's not enough words to do it justice- that's why we fail to connect…”  _ But the strength didn't last long; her voice cracked the slightest bit as she continued,  _ “... It's always on my mind…” _

_ “I can't stop feeling that I want you to understand-”  _ That was true. Mari had tried to explain her feelings to Kanan and Dia, and they'd accepted them, but there was still something missing; they didn't know the whole picture, and neither did she- it was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something was still off.  _ “I’m sure I've hurt you in the process, but I won't bother…”  _ Kanan had cried. Dia, too, according to Ruby… though she'd never admit it.  _ Jeez,  _ Mari thought,  _ this song is unfair. “I just can't let go!” _

_ “So let's combine our strength and swim through the sea of dreams!”  _ Even if there was pain in them, their voices harmonized beautifully, and each of them felt it and knew the others felt it too; hairs stood on end as they all sang on,  _ “Nobody knows what the future will bring, but I'm sure it'll be fun! If we're all together, I'm sure we can overcome it…” _

Hardly aware of it, Kanan reached out to take Dia’s hand as she sang, more confident now,  _ “As everything starts now, let's do our best together!”  _ Her friend's hand was warm in hers, and she rubbed her thumb on the back of it, feeling Dia tense up in surprise.

_ “Nobody knows what the future will bring, but I'm sure it'll be fun!”  _ Mari grinned as she grabbed Kanan’s other hand, golden eyes shining with affection as her melancholy started to melt away. She squeezed her hand, and Kanan squeezed back, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

_ “When we're all together, I start wanting to push myself…”  _ Dia took Mari’s hand in hers, completing the circle, and the last lines of the chorus were broken up with a mix of laughter and crying. The guitars played on from the MP3 player as the girls stood together, not singing but giggling, tears in all of their eyes.  _ This is silly. How did we get here?  _ Dia thought to herself, yet she was still standing there, friends'- best friends’?- hands clutched tight in her own. 

Kanan was the first to let go, wiping a tear from her eyes. She winced at the sting, but still smiled when she looked up. “Sorry, I- I guess I got a little emotional…” She sniffed, then laughed again, leaning gently on Mari’s shoulder. The fingers of her other hand were still laced in Dia's.

Gently, Dia rubbed Kanan’s head. “It's okay, we can keep practicing soon… I suppose it's okay to cry once in a while,” she murmured. “This song…”

“It really was made for us, huh?” Mari finished Dia’s sentence for her. As she came back to her senses, she realised that she knew what was missing now, the last bit of the equation to make things perfect. “I… I… love you two.” She almost expected Kanan and Dia to jerk away or at least look up in bewilderment, but to her surprise, she saw smiles light up both of their faces.

“Even after how I acted when you came back…” Dia mused. “I love you… I love  _ both _ of you too.” The two of them looked up at Kanan expectantly.

A sob threatened to catch in her throat, but Kanan managed to choke out, “I love you too…” Her light purple eyes sparkled with tears, but a genuine smile had spread across her face, accompanied by a blush that made Mari grin slyly. “D-don’t look at me like that!” she added, noticing her expression. “Anyway… shall we take it from the top?”


End file.
